


Meadows Sweep

by LaurenSum



Category: 1920's - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Romance - Fandom, Teen romance - Fandom, World war 1 - Fandom, teenfiction - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, F/M, Love, Mental Disorders, Romance, Suicide, Teen Fiction, Teen Romance, War, World War 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurenSum/pseuds/LaurenSum
Summary: 1911, summer time is blooming through the meadow sweeps when young Lydia discovers the boy with icy eyes. World was crumbling around them despite the love that was shared between the two but just like everything, it eventually comes to and end.





	Meadows Sweep

Chapter 1

 

21st, February 1911

 

February wind was warm against my face as the sun graced my presences behind the tree's. My stiff shoulders rolled until the sound of popping played into my ears and finally I was able to ease back down into the grass as the warm air blew against my skin, the bottom of my white dress fluttered with the wind. 

No sound of violence or trade deals rang in my ear, deafening me into boredom, just the sound of leaves rustling in the tree's gave me a sense of peace and comfort away from the world that was slowly rotting. 

"Lydia come home at once!" the roaring sound of my father yelled out from the other end of the meadow, I sighed sitting up flattening out my dress with exasperation. Peace and quiet wasn't something I got a lot due to a chaotic family of 6 that is stuffed into a reasonable sized house. 

"Sorry father" he grunted and gave me a slight push back through the front doors, I watched as the maids rushed around dusting and reorganising our household objects "Lydia you must get ready!" mother gasped pulling me along with her. 

"Mother whats going on?" I asked as we rushed into my room, she started pulling out white night time dresses meaning something important was happening. 

"The Walkers are joining us for dinner tonight, please make your self presentable" she left me alone. Another dinner, another set of strangers to sit at our table, talk nonsense, fake smiles and kindness before mouthing nasty words behind our blind backs. 

A endless routine of meetings, dinners and trade deals, sometimes I felt as if I was a prisoner in this house. Ladies stayed home while the men worked the yards and drove into the towns scattered around our land. Everyday is the same routine to the point it became a blur. 

I slid into a navy blue skin tight dress that hugged my body tightly and waved off at the bottom before fixing my hair from it bird nest like state. Ladies weren't meant to wear much makeup at all in these day n ages but I lightly coated my face to make the imperfections invisible to the naked eye.

Champagne bottles popped and light conversation echoed out through our living room. A warm vibe floated through the atmosphere as the Walkers laughed light heartedly with my parents, I sipped my drink slowly feeling warm in my chest as I avoided the mature conversation. For a 19 year old I wasn't exactly the most conversational person out there and honestly I only have my family to blame for that. 

"Ah there he is, my boy!" a man roared with pride as everyone cheered happily as a man entered the room. I looked up as Mr.Walker smacked a young man on his back "my apologies I'm late, Mason Walker" the boy shook hands firmly with my father "fine young man indeed" father grinned as he held a cigar in between his lips. 

"Lye can we play" a small hand tugged at my hand that was dangling over the edge of the couch. Meeting the brown eyes of my sister I smiled but shook my head "maybe later peep squeak?" she nodded sadly but ran off with the other children that accompanied the Walkers. 

The Walkers were a family of 4, mother and father with two little girls. Both kids were pure red heads yet the mother and father had brown hair, I sense something wasn't very truthful in that marriage but never did I ever dared to question something so horrendous. The Walkers were neatly kept, suits and formal dresses, rich wine and expensive cigars not to mention the million dollar car they drove. 

Mason sat beside his father, suit crinkling slightly as he rose his glass up to his lips and gulped down the bubbly champagne in one gulp. I took a liking to his slicked back raven hair and his piercing ice blue eyes. He has porcelain like pale features that struck me in an odd way, too delicate for a farm boy yet too solemn for a spokes person. 

Dinner was just as boring yet inviting as are all the other business dinners that occur in this house but a particular conversation struck me, I placed my glass down and paid close attention "my boy is in need of work actually, makes a fine handy man in the yard" Mr.Walker spoke to my father who nodded thinking things through. Mason held an unreadable expression, perhaps he wasn't too fond of working as our handy man. 

I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't want to work for my father either. My father wasn't a man who smiled very often nor gave you a nudge of encouragement, he was a man of believing that the men worked for money and women slaved over the stove. 

Adults took their place in my fathers office to open up a very old and expensive bottle of whiskey, having no interest in joining their little party I found my way out onto the balcony where the warm summer breeze softly blew against my face, the stars twinkling like christmas lights hanging up in the sky.

"Hello Miss" a raspy voice spoke beside me as they made they're way over to the balconies edge to lean over. He was strongly built under his suit, the jacket hugged his arms tightly as his white button up seemed to be struggling to keep it together across his chest, perhaps a bigger size would have been a better choice.

"Hello" I simply said. The silence was comfortable as we looked off into the land that my father owned. "Lydia right, correct me if I'm wrong" he looked over slowly with his icy eyes, I nodded with a polite smile "smoke?" he offered a packs of smokes, mother despised smoking but she's too busy faking a smile to worry about me inhaling toxins. 

"how many acres?" 

"too many"

"lots of mess?"

"both land and family wise yes" he chuckled softly. No one around here ever laughs, life's not exactly all sunshine and rainbows, fathers always moody, mother tries to please him and my siblings well they just get handed the backlash of my fathers anger. I haven't really had a real reason to smile nor laugh these days, I thought life was mean't to begin at this age but it feels like its just slowly ending.


End file.
